The Parting Glass
by Twilights Death
Summary: "so fill to me the parting glass, goodnight and joy be with you all."


my first LotR fic, legolas/haldir slash.   
  
  
I walk alone tonight, although i know that i am not. I long for home, to walk on the land i know so well. The stars and moon shine brightly above, they seem to grieve along with me. Walking toward the sound of the Celebrant , I let my mind wander freely, and i feel some small silver of peace. I stop, not far from the edge of the river, Haldir is approaching from the other side.   
  
"Legolas," He calls me, "why are you wandering so late at night?" he asked in our native tongue. But I do not answer him, for my reasons are even unknown to myself. It could be that the Fellowship is leaving tomorrow, and though i couldn't admit it to them, I'm afraid.   
  
"Legolas?" His voice seems to be full of concern, I finally speak.  
  
"Haldir, coming back from watch?" I ask, ignoring his question.  
  
"Yes, and you? What are you up to this night?" He asked once more.  
  
"Just out wandering." I feel no need to tell him more, but i go on, "Lothlorien feels so much like home. It seems ages ago that I left Mirkwood to Rivendell, and made my path here." With out much attention to anything else, i still go on, as Haldir crosses the river. "My mind is weary Haldir, i fear this journey, and the troubles that are to come."  
  
"Legolas," I realized that I had no nothing but ramble, he was most likely in a hurry to get some sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said simply.  
  
"No need to be, you've have the right to after all you've been through, and all that lies ahead of you." He reached out and awkwardly pushes my hair from my face. I felt like i had been shocked, and apparently he had felt it too, but he hid it well, for it was only a flash. "Come, lets warm ourselves with a cup of tea, and talk more, for i feel that neither of us will be able to sleep tonight."   
  
  
I let my mind wander as I follow him. I know what will happen, and i wish it to be so. It isn't just a feeble  
attempt to fill the void left by grief, at least that is what I tell myself, for i do not know if it really is. Haldir turns to look at me, he smiles as if he understands, I wonder if he really does.  
  
"I do not have a ladder, but i assume you can climb?" He said with a smirk, i'm up the tree before he can say anything else. I hold my hand out to him when he reaches the top, I know he doesn;t need it, but he takes it anyway.   
  
Not letting go of my hand, he pulls me towards him. Our lips met in a swirl of emotions, tongues battling each other. His hands are in my hair, pressing me closer to him. I submit to what will happen. I can't breathe.   
  
As we part we look into each others eyes, his are dark brown, unusual color, but no less beautiful, are filled with longing. I am sure mine reflect the same. We don;t break contact as we walk over to the raised platform covered with blankets serving as a bed. Our kisses become fevered, and soon we are both naked.   
  
We become one, with no beginning and no end. Tasting the salt of each others skin, it is perfection like i've never known, and looking back, i feel i'll never know it again.   
  
We lay in each others arms, unable to move, as our lips meet again.  
  
Unbidden I start to weep, Haldir draws back, I can not meet his gaze.   
  
"Legolas," His voice soft, his touch softer, "why do you weep?" But I am at a loss for words. My tears are for sadness and for joy, for my soul if overflowing with both. I gather my wits and start to speak.  
  
"Long has it been I've grieved so, or felt so much joy." My voice was steady, but the tears threatened, to fall, "I have found a joy beyond any other," I looked into his eyes, my own telling him that it is him i am talking about. I go on, "But as I am here in your arms I can't help but fear losing that." He pulls me closer to him  
  
"Hush now, do not speak of parting yet." He places a kiss on my forehead and gets up. I lay there for a moment, as I start to get up he returns with a glass of Elderberry wine. A Parting Glass  
  
He holds the glass to my lips, I drink deeply. Then I take the glass, repeating the movements.  
  
"We will met again, though ages may pass." Is all he says before we dissolve into each other once more.  
  
I awake before dawn, placing one last kiss on his sweet lips. I walk back to the Fellowship, lighter than when i left them the night before  
  
i"so fill to me the parting glass, goodnight and joy be with you all."/i 


End file.
